Villain of the Twisted Tale
by Hopeful Guardian
Summary: Old evils resurrect, ones that could possibly exist. The Winx must battle for their lives as their foe accuses them of being just as guilty. Who is guilty and innocent? Is it black and white or shades of gray? Who is the true villain of this tale? ON INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Winx Club.

_Note: Yes, a new story. Don't worry, I will still continually update all other stories. I simply wanted to write this one so as not to lose the plot as it churns around inside my cluttered mind. I was inspired to write this due to: 1) Rewatching Season 2 and 3 of Winx Club 2) Rereading the book, The Solitaire Mystery _

_This story is mainly about the idea that good and evil are not black and white as they appear and there will always be shades of gray. The villain in this story is one that you may remember. This is just the prologue. Enjoy!

* * *

_

_Prisoner in a mind not mine,_

_Sealed within this dark tomb,_

_Break free I ask,_

_To live, to breathe_

_To stand upon this earthly ground_

_Leap through the realms_

_Into living_

_Resurrect an evil past,_

_Vengeance in my every step_

_Cut my bonds_

_Liberate thee_

_So mote it be_

Darkness crawled through the prison that had been built for her. Shut away, inside a black, empty void, condemned to watch the world from inside. Worse still, her captor did not even know that she still lived, that with every moment of her infinite existence she plotted her way out. And now she had succeeded.

Oozing onto the ground, pouring out through the unconscious mind into reality, she came. At last, the tar solidified, shaping itself into a young woman. She smiled, running her fingers through her hair and touching her face, ensuring that she was very much alive. She moved towards the mirror on the wall, observing her appearance with disdain.

It was indeed her curse to have to look this way, to have a face she had never wanted. But that would soon come to pass. Soon, she would fashion herself a new visage. But not yet. Still, she had a strong urge to smash the mirror into pieces, to never have to gaze upon herself again.

She restrained herself. She could not alert herself to her enemies. Turning, her short skirt fluttering, she gazed at the sleeping girl. Long, flame colored hair spread out around her pillow like a halo. Her eyes were shut but beneath those eyelids, her blue eyes shone fiercely. The girl looked so innocent. At this thought, she could not help but give a quiet chuckle. Innocent, this girl was not.

She could have killed her then. It would have been easy, she wouldn't have even kicked or fought. But that was cowardly and she was not a coward. Besides, wasn't it better to have your enemies scream and thrash as darkness claimed them than slip quietly into their graves? No, she wanted this girl to taste defeat in her mouth and feel its bitterness. She needed her to watch her friends crumble around until there was nothing left.

Reaching out, she gently brushed her hand against the girl's cheek. She could not call her 'girl' any longer, years had passed. Her foe had become a young woman while she wasted away, forever seventeen. She had always pondered if she could live forever. It was possible, was it not? Immortality was just a word for a very long time.

She sighed, drinking in the richness and splendour of the room. Soon this room would be empty, its occupant no more. Crossing the room, in even strides, her tiny boots, so childish in appearance, clicking softly. She pushed the windows open, feeling her lungs expand with air that she had never had the chance to breathe. Quietly, she slipped out, her thin wings lifting her into the air.

But she could not resist stealing one last look at her prey, soundly asleep, never knowing what was in store. For she had known much, locked away but always aware of the outside world and all the knowledge it had to offer. Her lips curved into a smile that had no pleasure behind it. The war that was to come would be swift and deadly. She had not tossed her challenge yet but it would come, make no mistake.

"So it begins, sweet Bloom. So it begins," she whispered.

* * *

**A.N. Short, yes but I did not want to reveal too much of the nature of their new enemy. If you already guessed how she is, then I applaud you. Chapter One will start off with the first battle. I'm not sure if I will be able to update for the rest of the year as I will be going away soon. So, in advance, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. R & R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Winx Club.

_Note: The first real chapter of this story is complete! I promised I would update this story next and I did. So far, only one review but only one chapter was posted so what could I really expect? Anyways, please enjoy this chapter:)_

* * *

Cold. So cold. But it was summertime on Domino, how could there possibly be a chill? It took Bloom several moments to realize that she was no longer wrapped up in her warm blue covers. Her shivering body lay on hard marble ground, a strange black stone that she was positive she had never seen before.

Bloom wrapped her arms around her ever tighter, the thin, white nightgown not enough to warm her trembling figure. She was dripping wet, her breath appearing in little clouds of mist. The void around her grew and shrank beyond her control, seemingly going on for all eternity then quickly shifting back into a closet sized space.

_Another nightmare? _She hadn't had nightmares like these since her first year with maybe one of two during the Wars of Valtor. She rubbed her hands together, attempting to create at least a spark of fire to warm her. But no flame jumped from her palms, all she could feel was the friction burning her skin.

With a sigh, she attempted to push several damp strands of hair out of her face and with a start, saw how much shorter it had become. The marble floor turned mirror-like and for a split second, she saw her face. It was not possible. How could the years have been shaved off, making her a teenager once more? A cold laugh rang behind her. Bloom turned, a scream building up in her throat.

"Jumpy, aren't you?" the little girl commented. Her red hair was pulled back into pigtails and she smirked, an twisted expression that distorted her childish face.

"Who…_what _are you?" Bloom gasped, scrambling away from this…_thing_, this strange young girl that seemed to be far older than her age. Crueler, too.

"Gee, who could I be? Scarlet hair, blue eyes, pale skin, sound familiar?" it taunted. She snapped her fingers. "Want me to look like this?" Her double stood before her. "Or even this?" Light streamed over her and she aged rapidly, an elderly Dominion Princess.

"You're me," Bloom whispered. The old woman became a small child again. Laughing, she clasped her hands in mock prayer, her eyes glowing with a strange light.

"Thank you Universe! At last, at long last, the Great Bloom _finally _gets it!" she crowed with delight. Bloom shuddered. It was chilling to hear 'herself' say those words, to say with her own voice. It could not be. But this girl, this Bloom, was very, very real.

"No. You're just my mind playing tricks with me. You're not real. You can't be," she insisted, trying to grasp onto what little bit of reality still existed. "This is all in my head."

"Well of course it's all in your head. But does that mean it isn't real? You figure it out," her double replied. With one last haunting leer, she faded away. Bloom suddenly felt very alone within the world.

* * *

The redhead princess gasped, sitting up. Something was not right. She could not place her finger upon it, but something was missing. It was as though a part of her body had been ripped away, tumbling into the real world.

No, impossible, she decided. The very idea that a part of her had crept away in the night was ridiculous. It was the stuff of legends and tales to frighten the weak. True, within the Alfea Library, she had read of powerful sorcerers doing just that. But those scrolls were ancient, it was likely that the centuries had twisted such stories into absurd tales of Evil Twins.

Bloom snuggled deeper into her bed. She was being silly. Of course she was. There was no danger. Shutting her eyes tight, she willed herself to sleep and forget.

But far away, another laughed. "Oh Bloom, you always were a foolish one," she chuckled. Extending a hand, bright black flames burst from her palm. "The war that comes will be brief but brutal."

* * *

If there was a perfect day to hold a wedding on Solaria, then Bloom was certain that it had to be that day. The sky was a clear, sweet, Robin egg blue without a cloud in the sky. Then again, that was to be expected; Solaria was the warmest and driest planet in the entire dimension. Rain was a rare occurrence, an anomaly if you will, and there was definitely magic involved if such a thing occurred.

The redhead sighed, shifting into a more comfortable position on the wooden row. At last, Stella was getting married. It had been a crazy year before, fighting the Wizards of the Black Circle, restoring the Earth Fairies, meeting Roxy, losing Nabu. And now it was all over, things returning to their normal, mundane- as mundane as one could possibly get in Magix-self. It was a relief, not having to wake up to face another disaster.

The wedding was soon to begin but people were still milling around, talking, waiting for the groom to arrive and the bride to appear. For reasons unknown, Stella had _insisted _that the ceremony be held outside, in the Royal Palace Garden where one could feel the wind in your hair. Personally, Bloom felt that it was a nice peaceful setting, the 'church' at the front and a tent at the back for the reception.

Latecomers still poured in and Bloom spotted the familiar faces of the Winx with Roxy along as well, which was a nice surprise. Since she had started schooling at Alfea, she had been too busy to meet her. Bloom to stood to greet them but paused when she noticed Faragonda motioning her over.

Balancing precariously on a pair of stilettos that Stella had forced her to wear, Bloom stumbled over to where her former headmistress and current boss sat. The white haired woman patted the seat next to her and she sat.

"Are you excited for Stella, Bloom?" Faragonda asked. Bloom smiled, running her fingers through her hair which had been tied into an elaborate ponytail.

"Of course. Faragonda, is there a reason you wanted to talk to me?" she inquired, not truly meaning to be rude. The older woman sighed, massaging her temples gently. Bloom frowned. What thoughts could possibly be plaguing Faragonda? Had the Trix escaped? Had Darkar or Valtor returned? The Wizards?

"Recently, Bloom…" she murmured, choosing her words carefully, "I've sensed something odd, as though…things are not as they should be. As though, there is something very, very powerful coming and it is very, very bad indeed." Bloom faintly wondered if Faragonda could possibly be exaggerating or worse, her mind was going as she aged.

Her statement sounded a little far fetched, almost as though it came from a movie. She could faintly hear some forgotten actor mutter, "_I sense a great disturbance in the Force._" So it was possible…

_No_, Bloom decided, _if Faragonda says that there is a new evil, then it is real. _How she knew this, the twenty year old-soon to be twenty one- did not question. Faragonda was decades older than she and was bound to have picked up many skills in her time fighting with the Company of Light.

There was something unnerving about the way Faragonda had spoken, almost ominous. Some tiny part of her could not help but snicker at this, as though it were some low budget movie where a creepy old woman announced that the hero/heroine is cursed. Unfortunately, in the life she lived, threats of danger and destruction had to be taken seriously. Out of the corner of her eye, Bloom spotted her husband, the King of Eraklyon, finally arrive and with that, she calmed. She had her friends around her. She had defeated many. How could there be any more powerful than she?

She was the Keeper of the Dragon's Flame, she held the power to create and destroy within her tiny hands. If she wished- but had never dared- she could obliterate worlds and bring them back from the dead. The very power of life itself flowed through her veins. Valtor and Darkar were dead. The Wizards of the Black Circle were sealed away within Omega, never to return. The Trix, well, she had always mused why she had never killed them off to end the horror they brought. _I am a good person_, she decided. _I only kill if necessary. _

Faragonda was overreacting. She had to be. Thoughts weighed on her mind but Bloom did not mention them. After all, there wasn't any need to worry Faragonda further. So the blue-eyed girl simply said goodbye and moved to sit near her husband, who was going to be best man. Sky nuzzled her shoulder softly and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Did you sleep badly? You have shadows under your eyes and the concealer you're using isn't quite working," he asked with concern. Bloom groaned, rubbing her eyes. _Stella said that was the best concealer money could buy_, she grumbled inwardly.

"It's nothing Sky. I've just been sleeping badly," she murmured, neglecting to mention the subject of her disturbing dream. He frowned but nodded. "Now, enough worrying about me. This is Stella's big day and you know how she gets when she's not the center of attention."

* * *

Layla fiddled with the skirt of her long, frilly dress. She hadn't wanted to wear it but Stella had put her foot down. She knew that it was the blond girl's wedding day and most brides were sometimes extremely particular about every last, minute detail. So she had complied, grudgingly. Still, she didn't exactly see why there had to be so much fuss about whether blue flowers clashed with pink or if lace should be on the hem or sleeves.

Then again, she thought sadly, she had lost her chance to marry and would never know what this happiness was like. She knew she would watch these proceedings with a strange emotion within her, one she would later identify as envy.

"She's coming!" a footman yelled, "Everyone take your places!" Layla silently added in, _Or the princess will blast you to bits with her scepter for ruining her wedding day. _Brandon had taken his place at the altar with Sky standing behind him unobtrusively. With a loud trumpet blast, the official carriage arrived. Carefully, King Radius opened the door and offered his daughter his hand.

Layla could not help but gasp at her friend's appearance. If it was possible, she seemed to glow with light, gently holding her father's arm. Every person within the room stared at the Crown Princess but Layla knew that Stella had eyes only for Brandon. She was certain that it was only her father's grip that prevented her from racing down the aisle and jumping into the squire's arms.

Small step after small step, Stella passed by their row and beamed. She had declared that there would be no bridesmaids because, obviously, that was just more people to coordinate and worry over. Finally, her pink heels arrived beside her fiancé and the King reluctantly let her go.

It must have been a challenge, Layla thought, to finally be giving your little girl away, knowing that she is no longer yours. The dark haired girl also noticed that someone-probably Stella- had cunningly placed Radius on one end of the bench and Queen Luna on the other. The priest cleared his throat and silence filled the hall.

"We have gathered here today," he started. His speech droned on and on, talking about friendship, the beginnings of Stella and Brandon's relationship. He continued with how they had persevered over all odds, triumphing in the end. Layla sighed. Wouldn't it have been so much easier just to get them to recite their vows already?

"If he keeps this up, Stella's going to murder him," Musa whispered in her ear. Layla giggled.

"That would cause quite a scene," Tecna added in. Flora shushed them, hands clasped together as she watched the happy couple.

"Do you, Brandon Erik, take Stella Solaria to be your wedded wife for all your years?"

"I do," Brandon choked out, the normally suave man, finally at a loss for words.

"And do you, Stella Solaria, take Brandon Erik to be your husband in this world and the next?"

"I do," Stella whispered. It must taken a lot of restraint for her not to simply kiss Brandon right then and there, Layla thought. The priest smiled.

"Then I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss the bride," he said. Brandon cupped Stella's face in his hands, drinking her all in for a moment. Then he leaned in and kissed her, a slow deep kiss. On cue, dozens of rose petals fell from the sky showering down upon everyone.

Bloom and Roxy whooped, Tecna clapped, Musa cheered, Layla gave Stella the thumbs up and Flora blushed for them all. It was perfect.

And that was when a giant fireball, the size of a rose, crashed into the tent, engulfing it in flames. Several woman screamed as footman rushed to stop the fire from spreading further. Instantly, Bloom was taking charge.

"Specialists, evacuate everyone to the palace! Layla and Flora, extinguish the fire! Musa, Tecna, create a barrier to stop it from spreading! Roxy, help the guests, especially the elderly ones! Stella, stop screaming and _get over here_!" she roared.

Without a second thought, both Princess of Andros and Commoner of Linphea transformed with a burst of light into Enchantix. "Morphix Wave!" Layla shouted, purple liquid streaming from her palms to douse the fire. Flora snapped her fingers to produce several large leaves to use as a fire blanket.

As magic touched the flames, the inferno vanished as quickly as it had come. The tent and ground were back to normal, not a burn mark in sight. "But how?" Flora whispered, lifting into the air.

Lightning streaked across the sky as storm clouds swirled. "Give me the Winx!" a deep voice roared, "Give me the six girls who claim to be the new Company of Light!" Layla glanced around, searching. But there was no one in sight.

"Show yourself!" Bloom called, large wings sending her into the sky. The others followed, magic crackling in their palms. Two spheres of fire burst into life in Bloom's hands. "Where are you?"

"Right here, Bloom," the voice hissed. Lightning merged in a single point in the sky, forming a person. Clad in a dark cloak that masked her face, all that could be seen were two glowing yellow eyes, deep within the hood. Whirling, the redhead shot her magic towards their enemy.

Laughing, the stranger seized each ball in her hands and snuffed them with a one squeeze. "Is that the best you can do?" she taunted, soaring closer, "I would have expected something more from a fairy with Enchantix!"

"Stop hiding your face coward!" Tecna said, electricity shimmering on her body. The cloaked figure flew closer until they were face to face. A pale hand reached out from the cloak and with one long nail, scratched a line across the fairy's face. Tecna jerked backwards, hissing in pain.

"Don't underestimate me, old friend," the woman growled, "You will figure out who I am soon enough. After all, you always find out in the end, don't you?" Shooting into the sky, she circled Bloom as fox does to its prey.

"So, which Trix are you? Icy, Darcy or Stormy?" Bloom demanded, fire exploding out of her clenched fists. The woman laughed, a strange chilling noise that no human could have produced. Layla's skin crawled at the sound.

"Oh Bloom, you always assume your foes are witches. You're so simple. But I didn't come here to mock," she said. For a moment, her cloak fluttered and for a second, Layla was certain she had seen something black shimmering beneath. "I bring a warning for you and your friends."

"Well, spit it out then!" Musa called, pigtails flying in the breeze. "We don't need the suspense!"

"And you have always been so impatient," she tutted, rounding on the Asian girl. "But so be it." Clearing her throat, she spoke, a strange, rasping tale.

Foes long gone shall come again

_Their chains will break_

_As they walk upon this earthly soil_

_The one you fear will rise once more_

_Destruction and vengeance_

_It so cometh_

_Fear their names_

_As your time upon this world is naught._

"Try and figure that one out," she whispered. Light flashed across the sky as thunder howled. And then she was gone.

"Who…what was that thing?" Layla gasped as they landed on the ground.

"Whatever she was, she is _so _going to pay for ruining my wedding!" Stella grumbled. Most of the guests had already taken refuge within the palace. Only the Specialists remained in the garden, anxiously awaiting their girlfriends' return.

"Bloom," Flora whispered, " She left something else." With a trembling hand, she pointed towards the earth in front of them. Burnt into it was a single sentence:

_The Nightmare Isn't Over Bloom.

* * *

_

**A.N. Certainly ominous, don't you think? So far the girls still don't know who there foe is but they will find out, rest assured. The dream sequence in the beginning was sort of a prelude to what they will be facing, a clue for Bloom. I'm not sure when I'll update this next, I also want to update my Icy story but I should also update my Flora x Riven story first, seeing as it ended with a cliffhanger. Ah well, hopefully I'll finish all this before my seventieth birthday. Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I am not an Italian Male with the initials 'IS'. Therefore I do not own Winx club. Just this.

_Note: Yes, I am alive and I am back! I have been cured from a horrible disease known as 'Never Updating for Several Weeks due to supreme Laziness and bad scheduling'. I'm really sorry for making all of you wait but my teachers have been loading me down with projects. I will, however, try my best to update regularly, if I can. I also hope I don't suffer relapses of my disease but it seems to be very persistent. And contagious, since a lot of writers on this sight suffer from it. Anyways, here's Chapter Three of this story, a little short but things are picking up. I'm glad people are taking interest in this story and hope that you'll enjoy this new chapter._

_So, enjoy!

* * *

_

Something burnt. Fire leapt into the sky, flames consuming all. She did not notice, nor care, as she walked through. "_Stop_," she hissed, and at once, only charred wood remained. The nymphs would have sensed her, she knew, and soon they would come to check. A pity those irritating creatures would not live long enough to tell their tales. She felt a twinge of guilt at this revelation, that she must do away with them in order to maintain her cover. They had had no hand in her downfall or destruction. They were innocent. This was not their fight. But she had no choice.

The heels of her boots made soft indents in the mud, but her magic washed them away just as quickly as they appeared. A snap of her fingers healed the dead trees, another experimentation of how vast her power might be. Finally, she arrived at her 'hideout', if one could call it that. _Inside _an old oak tree, few would have guessed such a thing. _The other Bloom would probably start looking in caves and other dark places just to find me, _she thought, smirking at her double's stupidity.

Slipping through the hidden gateway, she entered a comfortable room, lit by a single lamp. She removed her dark cloak and fell into a soft armchair, her own creation, obviously. Part one of her plan had succeeded. She wasn't a fool, like others had been. She knew what she had to do. But at the same time, she wanted to play a game of cat and cat. Toy with them, manipulate them and then, and only then, destroy them. _Round two is coming, Bloom, and I'm already leading. Come on, give some competition in this fight. I'll let you taste success and hold the winner's trophy for one moment…before I tear it from your hands.

* * *

_

"How could this have happened?" Stella shrieked, flopping down hard on the bed. Bloom sighed, watching her friend. Only a day had passed since the wedding fiasco and she was _still _complaining about it. Layla and Flora were partially listening, Flora more closely. Musa, sensibly, had opted to put on her thickest pair of headphones and drown Stella's ranting with rock music. It worked, for the most part, because even the greatest musician of all time can't hold a candle to an angry Sun Princess. Tecna had escaped, busy gathering evidence to find the culprit.

"Stella, I know that you're upset that your wedding was ruined but please, let it go," Flora pleaded, her hands clasped together. Bloom winced, fearing an angry retort from Stella that would doubtlessly hurt the Flower Fairy more. It was a wonder sometimes that Flora still managed to keep calm and happy at all with Stella around. It was also very lucky for Stella that Flora wasn't the murderous type. Instead, the blond girl only sighed and buried her face in a pillow.

"Besides Stella, we have more important things to worry about," Bloom said, pulling the pillow out of her friend's hands. Stella looked at her, confused. "You know, the fact that some new enemy has appeared?"

"Don't forget, this new enemy also wants you dead," Musa added, carefully removing the headphones. Bloom sighed; she had hoped to forget those horrible words that had been burnt into the ground. More than ever, she felt fear, animal like fear. She felt hunted. How had the enemy known of her nightmares? There was only one possible way. The enemy had planted the dream herself. But that was ridiculous. In all her years, Bloom had never heard of such a thing. This wasn't some movie where handsome men plunge into dreamworlds and plant ideas into people's minds.

"Earth to Bloom?" Stella called, waving her hand in front of her friend's face. Bloom quickly snapped to. She would need to keep a clear head if she was to get through this. _Besides, _she thought, _almost every enemy we've fought has tried to kill me. Why should this one be any different? _Shivering, she wrapped her arms tight around her body. _Because this enemy isn't like all the others. _

"What are we going to do now?" Layla asked, folding her legs, Indian-style. Bloom shrugged. Despite four years of leading the team- unofficially, but somehow she had always ended up in charge-, she was at a loss for words. She massaged her temples, watching the dark skinned girl frown. She was certain she was beginning to lose it.

"How's Tecna doing on he research?" Layla prodded further. It had been over two hours since they had last seen the brains of the group. In fact, no one was quite sure where she had disappeared to.

"I could call her," Musa stated, reaching for her phone, "She won't like it, being interrupted, but I'll assure her that it was for a good cause."

"Really? What cause, exactly?" Stella questioned, looking at the Asian girl.

"Getting you to stop whining," she replied, punching in the familiar digits.

* * *

She checked the results, once, twice, three times. It didn't add up. It was illogical, impossible, it must have been a glitch in the system. But her PDA was the best in the dimension, she had even added in special soft wares to improve it all the more. It had never failed her, not ever. She had keyed it all in perfectly, every detail was exactly as the reports had stated. So why in the name of Zenith was she getting such answers?

Tecna sighed, taking a sip of lukewarm coffee. She didn't particularly like it but she felt drained of all her energy. At least most of the heavy work had been left to the official investigators and government of Solaria, since one couldn't just wreck the wedding of the Crown Princess and not expect an official inquiry into the matter. Twenty four hours had been enough for them to scrutinize the entire area and dig up all the information she needed. All that was left was for her to piece it all together.

After all, every time a spell is cast, it left behind a residue, a little trace of its owner. Obviously, all they had to do was search for that little bit of magical 'DNA' as humans might have called it and match it to its owner. Simple.

Of course, they hadn't exactly been willing to part with such precious information, already having made lists of who they believed the real culprit was. But Faragonda, Griffin and Saladin, along with the King and Queen of Domino, had argued for it all to be turned over to her. She did, after all, have the most advanced equipment, it would be far faster to simply let her do it. Because the insistence had come from the heads of the Company of Light, they had agreed, on the condition that if she found nothing within one day, she would have to relinquish all her findings and allow them to mobilize their search.

She had found everything within two hours.

Staring at the screen, Tecna wondered if she ought to bring forth what she had found. The results were conclusive but it suggested the impossible. _I need a break to think this over. _Her eyes wandered to her phone. Perhaps she ought to call Timmy. She hadn't seen him since the wedding and was already missing him. There had been so much panic and confusion that it had taken hours to sort everything out. By then, King Radius had insisted that they head to Alfea immediately and there hadn't been any chance to see the boys. _No, _she decided, _I don't want to worry him more. Besides, there's a chance he might tell Sky. _

Tecna couldn't help but also feel a little guilty. She and the others were neglecting their teaching duties, they had already skipped an entire year's worth of lessons. They weren't students any longer, they couldn't just run off to another planet and have crazy adventures. _We promised the students Winxology classes but gave them none. _Gently, she rubbed her cheek where _she _had slashed her. It was already healing, thanks to a little magic.

Stretching, she stood and paced about the room. She had asked for use of one of the empty classrooms, it was a weekend so everyone was out having fun. Before she could come to a decision on what she ought to do, her phone buzzed. Frowning, Tecna picked up.

"Hello?" Musa's voice filled her head as she listened. Tecna tapped her fingers on the teacher's table, trying to figure out what she should tell Musa.

"Well?" Musa asked, "Can we come and see what you've found?"

"Sure," Tecna said, thinking quickly, "There's something here that Bloom needs to see."

* * *

Within ten minutes, the group – minus Roxy- was clustered around Tecna's open laptop. Tecna had carefully positioned herself to use her skinny body to block the screen. Bloom herself wore an expression of great nervousness and fear and Tecna wished that she would not have to take up the role as the harbinger of doom. Lately, Bloom had seemed troubled, not with her family, or her position as Princess or even with Sky - which was a normal enough occurrence. No, the flame haired woman seemed at war with herself; after coming back from Earth, she had been distant. Moody. Lonely.

No one, not even Sky, the closest to her, could figure out why. The girl was withdrawn, her eyes often glazing over and she would stare at nothing, thinking. There was something missing within her, Tecna could tell. At night, she could hear her friend screaming and crying in her sleep and she could do nothing to drown out the horrible, plaintive cries for help.

_I have to tell her. She needs to know. She has to. _

"Well Tecna, what is it?" Bloom asked, leaning against one of the empty desk. Tecna took a deep breath, making sure that her words were perfectly phrased. The others watched her too, their eyes open and waiting for the news they would receive. Suddenly, she wished that she was telling this to Bloom privately, so that the girl could allow herself to understand in peace. But it was already too late.

"Bloom, I don't know how to explain this," she started, "But I've found out who was responsible for the attack." Bloom's solemn expression instantly broke into a smile. She seemed relieved, elated that our enemy now had a face. She wouldn't feel that way for long.

"That's great, Tecna. I knew you'd find out. So, who did it?" Bloom replied. Tecna didn't want to snatch away that look of happiness on her friend's face. But she no longer had a choice. She couldn't lie, not to Bloom.

"It's…" she started, but stopped herself, "The person was…" Again, she cannot form a coherent sentence.

"Spit it out, Tecna," Musa declared. They all wanted the answer and she had to say it.

Tecna turned to stare at her friend, the red haired girl whose life was about to shatter all around her.

"It was you, Bloom," she whispered, "You attacked us."

**A.N. Cue dramatic music! I feel a little sorry for Bloom, that now there's someone else running around who looks just like her, causing havoc. It's a little short, I know, but I think I got the gist of it all there. Next chapter, well, I can't tell everything, but I assure you, there will be a confrontation, much confusion in the group and investigation. So, stay tuned. **

**Please review! **


End file.
